


Cheer

by ShinsoTired



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, High School, Karasuno, M/M, Other, Public Display of Affection, Season/Series 03, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsoTired/pseuds/ShinsoTired
Summary: Even though your boyfriend forbid you from watching him play the Shiratorizawa match, Akiteru convinces you to go with him to cheer him on. (Gender Neutral)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 50
Collections: Tumblr Haikyuu!! Week 2020





	Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Welcome to day two of Haikyuu!! Week 20202! The prompt was favorite position and naturally I chose Middle Blocker! Hope you enjoy some Kei fluff and comfort!
> 
> Warnings: Light PDA (kissing), fluff

Tsukishima Akiteru had come to you privately the night before the big final match in the spring tournament preliminaries. You had been quite surprised, having not had much interaction with him before despite dating Kei for a few months now. Kei kept his family life to himself for the most part, only mentioning his brother when he went to train with his local team. 

Like Akiteru, Kei had told you not to come to the match. You loved watching him play and had sneaked into his matches before, however he somehow convinced you that it would be bad luck if you were to come. Akiteru assured you that there was no such superstition and that Kei was just trying to get you to not come because he was somewhat embarrassed to have people there cheering for him. 

Whatever the reason he didn’t want you there, it wasn’t enough to stop you from saying yes to his older brother. The two of you donned disguises to hopefully not get either of you noticed. You had a knit beanie over your head to try and conceal your hair long with a large colorful pair of sunglasses that hid most of your face. Actually you looked quite comical to the average person and honestly drew more attention to yourself than you should have. 

This leads to Tanaka’s sister, Saeko discovering both of you and dragging you over to the front of the cheering section for Karasuno. You sheepishly confessed who you were and your desire to see the game despite Kei’s wishes. Yachi, who you were actually in the same class and friends with, vouched for you immediately and Saeko backed down before smacking you on the back happily. 

Time after time whenever Kei even touched the ball from one of Ushijima’s spikes, you had to bite your tongue to keep from cheering for him. Even Akiteru was having a tough time now shouting for his brother. Set after set passed, and your chest hurt with the roller coaster your heart seemed to be on. Every won set had you higher than the clouds but every lost one had you deep down in the ocean with fear that they wouldn’t make it through to the end. 

In the fourth set, stakes were high and you watched in horror as Ushijima spiked a ball off of Tsukki’s hand. Immediately you could tell something was wrong. Instead of cheering he was holding his hand close to him, and while his back was to you, you could tell by his position that his body was wracked with pain. 

Whenever he raised his hand up and you saw the blood trickle down between his fingers and immediately you rushed down with Akiteru to meet him in the hallway to make sure he was okay. You hoped that nothing was broken and that he’d be able to return to the match soon. It was clear that he was very into the intense game, especially when he scored a point and cried out in victory. It had been the first time you had ever seen such a passionate side of him. 

You and Akiteru ran out to meet him outside of the doorway into the gym. Tsukki didn’t look entirely surprised to see either of you. “What are you two doing here?” He asked, not sounding nearly as incredulous as you thought he would. “Though I already knew you both were here. I can detect your voice in a crowd of millions.” He said to you directly with a ghost of a smile on his face. 

Your watery eyes were burning with affection as you fussed over his hand. “I came here to see my younger brother fight bravely, of course!” Akiteru said, as if it were totally obvious. You simply nodded in agreement. 

“I think he’ll live.” You said with a grin, rubbing the worried tears from your eyes. 

“Even if I’m alive, I’m being pretty useless when it matters most.” He said with a sarcastic laugh, turning his head away from the both of you. He turned back to face you again and you could see the exhaustion on his face. “Though, after five sets, I’m pretty tired, so it’s sort of nice to be able to rest.” 

“This just means you won’t be on your last leg when you go back out.” You said confidently, hoping it would cheer him up. It was clear he was disappointed to not still be playing. You knew him well enough to be able to tell when he was hiding his true emotions, and because of that you could tell that he was in a lot of pain. 

You took his good hand into yours and kissed his knuckles lightly with a reassuring smile. “Hurry up and get back out there, Kei.” You said with eyes shining with adornment. “And win.” 

He stared at you, shocked in a way at your public display of tenderness before nodding and retreating down the hallway to the infirmary with Yachi. You turned to Akiteru, smile morphing into a harsh frown. “He’s hurting. In more ways than one.” 

Akiteru nodded in agreement before looking up at his brother’s retreating back. “My teammates will win, even if I leave them alone. You just have to believe that.” You nodded your head in agreement as Kiyoko gave him her own words of wisdom. 

Tsukki gave a curt nod before following her into the examination room to get patched up. 

“After he gets some rest, he’ll come back playing better than ever.” You said, the pride for your boyfriend overflowing. “Let’s be sure not to miss a second of it.” 

Akiteru smiled and nodded and the two of you went back up to watch in the stands while Yachi stayed behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow I will be posted headcanons on tumblr so those will not be posted here to AO3. But you can check out the Seijoh boys on their first date with their crush on my tumblr account @shinsotired!


End file.
